narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maju
is an unique entity created by the countless death and a what seemed like never ending bloodshed during the Warring States Period. To stop someone from committing the taboo once again, a group of people were placed to guard the tree, these people were known as Sacred Guardians. Throughout the centuries they have slaughtered to keep those who have tried to commit the taboo, to the point where the idea of chakra tree was nothing more than a lost myth. Towards the end of the Warring States Period and boy named Kairo the last of the Sacred Guardians swore to protect the tree till the end of time. Eventually the tree would become a spirit and reside in his body. Several decades later, after Kairo's brawl with Shenron Uzumaki, her spirit would dwell within Shenron. History About 1000 years before the birth of Naruto, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked in blood. This tree would grow from the blood of the deceased, getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a princess and leader of the clan, longed for peace. Having decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts, Kaguya defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon. On the brink of insanity, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to create the Ten-Tails when she discovered much to her anger that her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, inherited her powerful chakra and unique dōjutsu. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will into the form of an artificial being called Black Zetsu. Soon after the Sage would have two sons, Indra and Asura. Hagoromo picking Asura to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, would create conflict between the two brothers which lead to a new cycle of battle and bloodshed known as the Warring States Period. Many believe that history repeats itself, if humans continue to make the same mistakes then history will repeat. After the death of the Sage. wars would soon break out once again. With the blood soaking on the earth once again, a new tree would be born, the Maju. This tree would be different, not only being fueled by the blood and natural energy but the new found chakra from the Shinju. With it the Maju would begin to grow at a much faster, having its roots scatter all around the globe. With fear of a new fruit boring soon and someone committing the Taboo and bring more chaos to the world. An organization known as the Sacred Guardian was developed. Skilled samurai and powerful upcoming shinobi would guard the tree and make sure no one will commit such a crime. Throughout the centuries the tree would begin to be forgotten, with shinobi honing their own skills and ninjutsu they no longer needed a fruit and with no one wanting the fruit, meant no one needed to guard it. Eventually the idea of a tree that bored a fruit that would give its consumer unimaginable power became a lost myth. The Sacred Guardians would begin to decrease in number eventually becoming basically extinct. Almost eight centuries since birth of the maju and the ending of the Warring States Period, the last of the Sacred Guardians known as Kairo would be that last to know of its legendary power. All alone, Kairo began to talk to the tree, and with the chakra in its cells, the massive tree was able to communicate with the boy. They would eventually become friends, and with Kairo promising to never leave the tree alone, he strived for immortality. Since that promise, Kairo protected the tree from three world wars, masking its trunk using unique barrier ninjutsu. The last survivor would eventually become a scientist, interested in the secrets man and its creation. The Maju would continue to absorb the blood and chakra of shinobi through its roots. Everything seemed fine until the fourth shinobi war, where the rebirth of the Shinju would take place. With the shinju interested in gaining all of its chakra, the two trees would fight underground while a war between the two above grounds. With the surges of natural energy, potent chakra colliding, and plant like creatures being turned into small little chakra trees it seemed like the Shinju would take over. But once Kaguya teleported herself and her opponents to her dimension, the Maju began to reclaim its land, absorbing the zetsu trees and some of its chakra. Eventually the infinite tsukuyomi was dispelled and the Maju proclaimed itself as the main tree. Because of the blood and chakra and natural energy suddenly appearing, the Maju growth rate increase once again. Maju would eventually bore seven unripe fruit. Interested in each fruit's abilities, Kairo would begin to insert more chakra blood and the cells of the First hokage to increase growth rate. Gaining a personality, the Maju would request something of the Great Scientist, to transform it into a human like creature with the newfound abilities he would obtain by eating the fruit. 30 years after the war, the seven fruit would become ripe and he would give a fruit to six luck shinobi and himself. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Fruit Trivia * This page contains sentences from the other site from the articles: Indra Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Shinju from the mother wikia. All credit for most of the first paragraphs or history goes to the writers.